1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverted pendulum type vehicle which moves by wheels or the like, and particularly to an inverted pendulum type vehicle which includes a seat provided on a vehicle body for supporting an occupant thereon.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, an inverted pendulum type vehicle is known which includes a lower frame portion on which a driving wheel and an actuator apparatus for driving the driving wheel are assembled, and a post frame extending upwardly from an upper end of the lower frame portion. A seat for supporting an occupant is mounted on a seat frame, which projects in front of the post frame (refer to Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1—Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-63242